


Моё.

by Lalayt



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt





	Моё.

\- Будь со мной.

Сорванный шепот еле-еле пробивается сквозь гул крови в ушах и Кили не может понять, вправду ли слышит его или это только кажется. 

\- Пожалуйста, будь со мной.

Руки, обнимающие его, сжимаются все крепче и Кили протестующее стонет.

\- Хватит, перестань, - просит он, распахивая глаза, встречая жесткий взгляд голубых глаз. – Мне больно.

Но твердые губы зажимают ему рот, язык, ловко раздвигая губы, проникает внутрь и Кили снова стонет, на этот раз от удовольствия. Ну не может он не подчиняться, не может отказать брату. Пусть Фили бывает груб, пусть часто неосторожен и оставляет яркие следы на коже Кили, младшему это все равно. Он только прикрывает глаза и тяжело дышит, подставляясь. Вот как сейчас.

\- Мое.

Фили жадно целует его шею и Кили скулит, протестуя, зная, что утром придется повыше задирать ворот рубахи, чтобы скрыть следы. А Фили ухмыляется и спускается поцелуями-укусами ниже, на удивление осторожно прихватывает губами сосок, ласкает языком, так что Кили выламывает от удовольствия. Он путается пальцами в светлых волосах брата, дергает, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть его, то ли прижать крепче, и так широко раздвигает ноги, что мышцы бедер начинают ныть.   
Фили отстраняется, довольно облизываясь, и проводит ладонями от паха до колен, чуть сжимая, лаская горящую кожу. Кили хнычет, изнывая от желания, пытается потрогать себя, но брат не позволяет, шлепает по рукам и хмурится. Кили со стоном подчиняется, зная, что лучше не спорить. Он только надеется, что Фили и сам слишком сильно хочет его, чтобы не мучить долго. 

\- Кончишь, когда я разрешу, - бормочет Фили, тиская его бедра, оглаживая вздрагивающие мышцы живота, и снова, снова не касается истекающего смазкой члена. А Кили только сглатывает. Единственное облегчение – Фили и сам все же на пределе, потому что уже, торопясь, проникает пальцами внутрь, нетерпеливо растягивает, и Кили шипит и вздрагивает от боли. Фили тут же наклоняется и, успокаивая, целует его бедро, замирает на миг и проводит языком до самого паха, прихватывая губами мягкую складку, снова заставляя брата дрожать, только теперь от удовольствия.

\- Пожалуйста.

Во рту пересохло и голоса совсем нет, но Кили пытается снова, потому что сил терпеть больше нет.

\- Фили… прошу тебя…

Брат отстраняется, жадно смотрит на заласканного Кили, последний раз двигает пальцами в его теле и медленно вынимает, заставляя младшего непроизвольно сжиматься, пытаясь удержать их.

\- Красивый.

Кили довольно улыбается восхищению, что звучит в голосе Фили и тут же тихонько вскрикивает, встречая первый толчок. Фили не осторожничает и Кили чуть морщится от неприятного жжения. Впрочем, оно скоро проходит.

\- Мой.

Скрестив ноги на талии брата, Кили довольно жмурится, подаваясь навстречу движениям, и подставляет губы для поцелуя.

\- Всегда будешь моим.

«Буду, конечно», - Кили очень хочется ответить, но не получается, потому что новый толчок вдруг пронизывает тело ярким удовольствием и он может только мотать головой, закусив губы.

Фили рычит, принимая реакцию тела за отказ, сильнее впивается пальцами в бедра Кили и врывается в него еще сильнее, еще резче, кусает в шею, словно подтверждая свое право. И Кили кричит, цепляясь за его плечи, но руки скользят по влажной коже, и он комкает простыни, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то точку опоры. Мир вертится под зажмуренными веками цветным калейдоскопом и Кили может только выдыхать – сил на стоны не осталось.

\- Моё, - рычит Фили.  
\- Да, - на выдохе стонет Кили и кончает.   
\- Не смей говорить мне, что ты не будешь со мной.

Отдышавшись, Фили подгребает брата под себя, накрывая собой словно одеялом. Кили жарко и неудобно, но сил отодвинуться нет, поэтому он слабо улыбается и кивает, и видит из-под опущенных ресниц, как довольно улыбается Фили.


End file.
